A Fiery Dilemma
by Vorinclex
Summary: The girls find themselves in a rather interesting...position...


Professor Utonium was working in his lab when his three girls came in to say hello.

"Hello girls," the professor said.

"Hello, Professor," said Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup.

"Good news, everyone," said the Professor. "I have a new invention that I want you three girls to be the human test subjects for."

"What is it that you have invented this time, Professor/Father figure?" said the three girls.

"Well, girls, this I have here is an interdimensional matter transporter! It can take things to other dimensions!" said the crazy professor.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT," said Bubbles. "I WANNA FUCKING TRY THIS THING OUT."

"Shut the fuck up, you bitch," said Blossom, slapping her blonde sister upside the head with enough force to fling her through the basement and up the three floors out of the top of the house. "Let the professor talk!"

The professor waited while Bubbles flew back down the holes in the ceilings back into the basement and punched Blossom violently in her uterus. While Blossom was kneeling in pain, the professor said this:

"I would like you three sweet, loving little girls to enter the portal and go to another dimension for me. You three are much more durable than I am."

"Alright, professor," said the three girls. "We will go in your place to another dimension."

"Great! Now hurry up and get your asses into that machine!" said the professor to his three mutant children.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercontainer all went up the stairs that led to the great machine that would undoubtedly lead them on a wonderful new adventure. The wacky professor pushed a singular red button which activated the horrid machine. Then, out of nowhere, the three girls were immediately flung into another world. BAM! Like that. The spot where they once stood was empty, and fumes of smoke rose from their spot.

"FINALLY, they're GONE," said the Profesor. "Now, after all these years, I can FINALLY go jack off without being caught!"

The professor proceeded to pour all manner of toxic chemicals from his lab onto his dick and balls, to his great pleasure.

The three powderpuff girls awoke in a dark, dank area.

"Where are we?" said Butterglass. "I want to know where we are!"

There were some loud growls coming from behind the girls. They turned around to see a great 3-headed dog, Cerberus.

"Look, it's Cerberus!" said Blossom, pointing with her fingerless hand at the giant canine. "He's the guardian of the Underworld! And based on his design, we must have been transported to the Disney version of Hercules!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU FUCKING NERD," said Bubbles. "FUCKING CHRIST, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE TECHNICALLY OUR LEADER, FUCK."

Butterbowl said, "Don't worry, I know how to beat him."

(WARNING: Graphic scenes coming up in...right now.)

Butterbottle flew up and flew right into the giant dog's tight anus, repeatedly punching his prostate with the force of a semi-truck. Blossom used her ice breath on the dog's giant penis, effectively freezing it enough for her to shatter with one punch. Bubbles pulled out her great, thick, manly, veiny, hairy, dripping ding dong and slapped Cerberus in the face with it.

"GOOD DOG," she said, as she shoved her 3-yard long, 4-foot thick reproduction, sperm-shooting tube up one of its nostrils. The dog died of suffocation and choking as she came 49 gallons of man-sauce up into its olfactory cavern. The great dog fell down dead.

"Great job, girls!" said Blossom.

Buttervase slowly pulled herself from the dog's colon. "Gross," she said. "Now I'm all covered in dog shit."

"I think its hot," said Bubbles.

Later, the three girls walked through the rest of the Underworld and found Hades randomly.

"Hey," said the red girl. "That must be Hades!"

What they did not expect to see was Hades having violently disgusting anal sex with all three of the Fates at once. Also, Hercules was there too, and he was busy shoving his tongue into the fat Fate's vajayjay.

"THIS IS FUCKING DISGUSTING," yelled Blossom.

"Holy shit, I know!" said Buttermug.

Bubbles, on the other hand, was busy trying to hide the massive erection that reulted from the copulating taking place by the wrinkled old eyeless creatures and the old, blue, fire-haired god. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a fist came out of Hades' hair and cracked the necks of all three fates, killing them instantly.

"Hello, ladies," said Hades, his giant erection dripping thick, fiery fluids. He shoved a fist into his anus, saying "wanna have sex with me?"

"Shut up, creepo!" said Blossom.

"Stranger danger!" said Butterbucket.

"Let's get him, girls!" said Bubbles, her gigantic cock flopping violently out of her dress, slapping the ground with enough force to break off a few of the cave's stalactites.

Blossom shoved Hades' face down into her moldy cunt while Buttershotglass started shoveing her head into his urethra. Bubbles mercilessly pushed her enormous, throbbing cock into his leaking asshole, causing him to scream in pain.

But then, suddenly, out of nowhere, Hades used his magic fire powers to kill all three of the powerpuff girls. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttertankard lay dead and burnt on the ground while Hades laughed maniacally. Unfortunately, Hades was as much of a necrophiliac as he was a pedophile, and their burnt, charred bodies only served to make his erection even harder.

His blue dick was as thick as his neck, and its tip was as pointy as his fingers. He took all three of the girls and speared them all at once on his rod, like a disgusting powerpuff-girl-kebab. And then he came gallons of liquid fire, completely destroying the three girls beyond all recognition.

Hades then fed the girls to Pain and Panik.

THE END.

P.S. The professor was too busy masturbating for the rest of his life to care about the girls' wherabouts. 


End file.
